My Chicago Dream Girl
by Essalinn
Summary: What do you get when you mix an unknown, yet beautiful/handsome stranger on the bus, overeager friends, and one crazy night at a costume ball? You get all canon couples, alternate universe, all human, and, oh, did we mention insanity?
1. Another One

If you're reading this, it means you found my summary mildly interesting (and I finally posted it), so I'm not going to ruin it with a long A/N.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. The idea for this story came form a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Another One

BPOV

"Bella, come back here!" I grinned at Alice shaking her fist and simply winked. I'd just managed to get away without letting her do my makeup and hair, but she'd forced me into the ridiculous outfit she picked out Alice and her _lovely_ Bella Barbie moments. Well, more like hours. As I waited in the lobby for Angela, I pulled off the three-inch heels and stuffed them into my overly large designer purse. Thank you, God, for letting Rosalie be a lot more practical than Alice, I thought as I pulled out my favorite pair of sneakers she'd remembered to pack for me. Alice and Rosalie, my two best friends whom I shared an apartment with, worked for a fashion magazine based here in Chicago, so they were quite the experts on fashion and anything to do with it. Alice however liked to dress _me_ up. I cringed at the thought. Just then, Angela walked in. I waved and she laughed when she saw me. "A three-piece suit and sneakers?" I grinned. "I'll be in the bathroom", I told her. She nodded, plopping down on a bench to look over an article. Angela and I worked for the Chicago Sun, and she picked me up in her car everyday to go to work. Once in the bathroom, I decided that sneakers were too casual, and rummaged through my bag for my favorite ballet flats. I had practically a whole closet in there, thanks to Rosalie. I sighed. It was going to be another long day.

E (dward)POV

"Emmett, are you done with the shower yet?" I heard Jasper yell (quite angrily) as I packed up my few belongings. We were moving from the quiet, rainy town of Forks to the also rainy but definitely not quiet Chicago. Jasper, Emmett, and I were adopted brothers, and we were going to be sharing an apartment when we moved to Chicago. He had stayed the night making it easier to leave. Personally, I was glad to move. I would miss my parents and all, but it would be nice not to have girls drooling everywhere we went. Then again, there would probably be more of that in Chicago. I wondered if I would ever meet a girl who liked classical music more than those stupid boy bands, who also thought it was repulsive to sleep together on the first date, and who would actually like me for my personality rather than looks. Yeah, right.

I gave a long, yet inward, groan. It was going to be another long day.

APOV

"You know, Rose, I'm going to kill her, right?" Rosalie laughed. We were driving to work, talking about Bella, boys, our magazine, her newspaper, boys, dinner tonight, and –you guessed it- boys. We were all in desperate need of that special someone, Bella especially. She was an absolute workaholic, I swear. If left to herself, she would work all day Saturday and Sunday. Of course, we never let her do it. I remembered her telling us there was someone new going to share her office. I wondered if it was a cute boy. Hmmmm…. I voiced my thoughts to Rosalie, who didn't seem to like them. She was always telling me to let Bella fend for herself, but I never could. She was just too vulnerable and such perfect raw material to test my makeup and hair skills on. To top it off, Bella seemed to think she was extremely plain, not pretty at all, which was an absolute lie. Bella had full pink lips, waist-length mahogany hair, wide chocolate brown eyes, and the most creamy, pale skin that any woman would die for. She had almost every man on her floor at work vying after her, and I should know, because I used to work with her until there was an opening at Style (our magazine). It was grueling work, at the Sun, but that was what Bella liked best. I turned my thoughts to how I was going to get revenge on Bella for escaping my clutches- I mean, bathroom. I couldn't wait. I gave a long, drawn-out, moan. It was going to be another long day.

JPOV

I stepped out of the shower, glancing around to make sure Emmett hadn't taken my clothes or deodorant. He was known to do things like that. I heard Edward sigh in the next room. Poor Edward had never found that special girl. The best relationship he had had lasted about a week, with some girl named Tanya. Still, she had been too much for him, and like he did with every other girl, he dropped her. As I started to put my clothes on, I realized Emmett had taken something. "EMMETT!" "Too late brother, it's already gone to the birds!" I could hear his booming laugh as I stomped over to my room to get some more underwear. Oh boy, was I going to get him back…I heard classical music playing across the hall and grinned. Edward was going to get so many girls drooling over him in Chicago. What do you expect, when you have brilliant emerald green eyes, skin as pale as the moon, bronze, messy hair just dying to have somebody's fingers ran through it... oh man, maybe I was falling in love with him…now that would be creepy. I started smiling as a plan to get back at Emmett formulated in my head. Except for the fact I would have to wait till we got to Chicago. It was going to be another long, boring day.

RPOV

"Alice!" My voice sounded strangely high to me as I screamed before both I and my best friend slammed into the car ahead of us. Alice grinned and stopped practically a millimeter away from the Ford Focus ahead of us. Alice giggled, her lithe body shaking. She just loved showing off her new Porsche. I pretended to study the body of the car, while really I was worrying endlessly about Bella. The poor thing was working her butt off, and she didn't even seem to care. I was going to put my foot down the minute she came home. All of us were taking a week-long vacation. I turned my thoughts to what excuse I would give for it. I asked Alice about it, and she grinned even wider. "Valentine's Day, of course," she said. "Lord knows we all need nice men to snuggle up to." But where we were going to get those nice men would be the problem. Alice and I started listing options.

"?"

"Nah, too used."

My answer was the same to everything she proposed. I gave a long, worried, and bored sigh. It was going to be another long day.

EMPOV

I was still laughing as I got on the plane. Jasper and the underwear incident were too funny to let me stop. I settled myself for the six-hour ride. Edward and I got seats together, but Jasper had to go sit with some freaky old lady and a snoring businessman. Luckily, Edward was in the middle, so I didn't have to endure his death glares and whoever was going to sit in the third seat. As Edward pulled out his CD player from his carry-on, I noticed a girl coming up the aisle, reading off a ticket. "A80, A81, A82- and here!" She smiled as she reached our aisle. "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," I mumbled in Edward's ear. He grimaced, and he had reasons to. This girl was a little shorter than Jasper, and had dyed her hair platinum blonde. I think the stylist was drunk or something when he did it, though, because her roots were a mousy brown. She had obviously not brought any makeup- it was all on her face - not that she didn't need it, but the way she did it, it didn't make any difference. She was wearing a neon red flannel jacket (like the one Michael Jackson wore in that music video), and five-inch stilettos. I swear you could pull them out and use them to kill a man, they were so sharp. "Hello," she said, trying to be seductive. I groaned, leaning back far in my chair. It was going to be another long day.

**A/N : Okay, hope you liked it. Don't worry, I'm not going to have six different POV's in the same paragraph again. It hurts my brain, too. I have a few questions:**

**Was it too short? Or maybe too long? **

**Can anybody guess who the girl is?**

**What music video is Emmett talking about?**

**Obviously, the first one is a serious question, and the other two are trivia. I need the first answer more than any other. Thanks!**


	2. Happiness

Okay, only reader13lovesbooks and Renesmee Cullen x got the trivia answers right. The girl was Lauren, and the Michael Jackson music video was _Thriller._ Some of you, like VampireGirl04, got just one. But you guys are all awesome! Thanks to my story-reading-then-beta-ing reader. You know who you are. But there weren't that many reviews! Just story alerts and favorites! Not that I don't mind those, but I need reviews too!

**DISCLAIMER: ** I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. The idea for this story came form a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own the rights to Michael Jackson or any of his videos, as much as I would like to……….

Chapter

BPOV

"Sooooo-"

"I know what you're going to ask, Bella, and yes, Ben has finally asked me out," Angela said, grinning at me. "I could ask you the same question." I scoffed. "Who would ask me out?" Angela simply shook her head at me as we pulled up to the Sun.

I hurried out, worrying that we were late. Our boss was kind of strict. "Hi, Mrs. Cope," I said, throwing her a big smile to calm her down. Luckily, it was one of her good days. "Bella, Angela," she said, nodding.

Angela caught up with me as I stepped into the elevator. "Bella, we've got to get to work on that animal shelter article today," she informed me. I nodded, letting myself drift back into that rhythm of working.

Angela and I walked out of the elevator, still talking. Then I remembered my new office mate and excused myself, hurrying off. I've been doing a lot of hurrying today, I thought absentmindedly. As I reached my office, I was met by a pair of insanely bright eyes.

APOV

"No, no Kim, the models should go on the left and the article on the right."

"But Miss Bringer I –"

"Kim, what I say goes. And I say the models on the left and the article on the right!"

I doodled absentmindedly on the cover of my notebook as I listened to my boss and the new intern. Poor Kim - she hadn't yet understood the authority of Miss Bringer, our boss. Kim hurried past us, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Rosalie followed her, grabbing a piece of candy from the bowl in the middle of the table.

Rose always tried to cheer up everyone. She just had that parenting streak in her. The only flaw in her personality was that she was very stubborn. I went back to my notebook until Miss Bringer spoke.

"Alice, dear, could you edit this magazine dummy*?"

"Yes, of course Miss Bringer."

I took the stack of papers and began proofreading through them. Miss Bringer, for some reason, had always liked Rosalie and me, which was why she never commented when Rosalie ran off to comfort an intern.

As I flicked through the pages, I turned my thoughts to Bella and her new office mate. I really hoped it was a boy. I would squeeze all the details out of her tonight. Rose ran back, her heels smacking against the tiles loudly.

"Did you calm her down?" I asked without looking up. Rosalie sighed, just barely nodding her head.

"She was a hard one," she murmured, giving a fleeting glance to Miss Bringer. "I did hear a bit about her personal life, though. I pricked up my ears.

"Oh yeah? What?" I was what you called a gossip girl.

"Apparently she's getting married soon. Some guy named Jared. From her description, he sounded really cute." I grinned.

"Rosalie Hale! Are you going to steal that poor girl's fiancé?"

She pretended to flutter her eyelashes seductively. "Of course! Anyway, she showed me her ring. It was beautiful." Rose sighed again.

"Do I hear someone feeling sorry for themselves?"

Rosalie gave me a weak smile.

"Rosalie, sweetheart, could you help this poor girl?"

I watched Rosalie hurry over to Miss Bringer and I sighed, too.

EPOV

Just after I thought that this plane trip might be bearable, some obnoxious girl had to sit with us. "Hi," she said, batting her eyelashes and trying to be seductive. Emmett groaned next to me, and Jasper stopped giving us death glares and started giving us pitying looks.

This girl was the opposite of what any man on the face of the earth would call beautiful. Platinum blonde hair, three-inch heels, neon red jacket- I could only be glad I didn't know what she was thinking at the moment. Ugh. She plopped herself into the seat next to me. I visibly winced. She must have taken it to be some look of appreciation, though, because she giggled- sounded more like a cackle, really- and tried to snuggle up to me. I shook her off, and made a face at grinning Jasper.

************************************************************************

I hurried out of the plane before any of my brothers, glancing back to make sure I wasn't being followed. That putrid girl that had been sitting next to me _for six whole hours_- Lauren- would probably try to sexually harass me now, if what had happened on the plane didn't count. . If Emmett ever got over this, he wouldn't stop teasing me.

She seemed to be gone, though, so I breathed a sigh of relief and slowed down so Emmett and Jazz could catch up.

I glimpsed a bit of blonde hair next to darker curls and hurried to the spot. Instead of being Em and Jazz, though, it was a human man and woman holding hands. They seemed to be in quite a hurry, though. I, out of pure curiosity, listened to their conversation.

"No, that's not it, Ally."

"So what is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?"

I could tell by their cheerful conversation that they were quite happy. I shook my head to dispel it of that strange longing. I didn't know what it was; I had never felt it before. Strange.

Just then, Emmett hurried up to me. Jasper was following him, snickering.

"What happened?" I asked them, my eyes following the human couple.

"Emmett almost got raped by that weird girl sitting next to you."

Emmett visibly shuddered.

"Better him than me," I muttered, getting a new round of snickers from Jasper.

"Come on, let's get our bags."

Emmett wasn't used to being teased. Usually, he was the teaser. I voiced this thought to Jasper, who nodded, grinning.

I grabbed my two simple bags off the conveyor belt and stepped back to allow Jasper and Emmett closer.

When we were all ready, we left the airport and called for a taxi. I t was funny to see gargantuan Emmett towering over everyone and waving his large hand. The taxi driver, a cheerful elderly man, was very friendly, asking us questions about our plans in the Windy City and where we were going to stay. He in turn told us about his "lovely wife and two rosy, beautiful daughters".

As we got out of the taxi, waving to Mr. Edelman (the driver), we stared in awe at the giant, beautiful apartment building. Or, at least Jasper and I did. Emmett was too preoccupied with a sleek yellow Porsche that had pulled up to the curb. Two pretty women got out - a tall girl with long blonde hair and her petite companion, a black-haired girl who was bouncing up and down with excitement. They walked inside, but not before winking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Ha, Eddie, they didn't even glance at you," Emmett said.

I didn't care. Even if they were pretty, they didn't appeal too much to me. I ignored Em and hurried inside.

******************************************

Our three-bedroom-two-baths apartment was gorgeous, with a lovely view in the living room. It was, of course, costing us a pretty penny, but our parents didn't mind. My adopted father was an accomplished doctor.

Jazz dropped everything and rushed into a bedroom.

"I call this one!"

Emmett did the same, going in the one next to his, which left me with the one at the end of the hall.

I walked in slowly, worried that they had left me with the worst. Boy was I wrong. The walls were covered with a thick golden fabric, and the four poster bed had black and gold bedclothes. There was a black leather couch in front of a small copper coffee table, and a walnut desk in one corner.

"Esme," I mumbled to myself,

My adopted mother was wonderful at this- she knew exactly what we liked and tried to replicate it exactly.

This room, this _whole apartment_ would make living in Chicago a whole lot easier.

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Was it, in Edward's words, putrid? Tell me! I also need a correspondent to help me with the Chicago stuff. If you've ever been to Chicago, live there, or somehow know the city really well, please PM me. I need you! **

**Also, I'm putting up a poll for what Edward's job should be. Just wanted to let you know that he can't work with Bella. It's a plot thing. Sorry. If you have any questions about the plot, either ask in a review, PM me, or Google **_**On the Line.**_


	3. Acquaintances

Thank you so much to all the dedicated people who read it the day I put it up, mrs.-i-love-edward-cullen and Renesmee Cullen x whose birthday was Sunday. Happy (belated) Birthday! And thanks to Leon who reviewed and told me where I was wrong but believed I could do better. Since I'm writing today, I won't be able to include Edward's job because I forgot to put up the poll….Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: ** I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. The idea for this story came form a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Acquaintances

JPOV

"Emmett! How many pieces of underwear do I have to buy for you to stop stealing all of them?"

Emmett staggered into the room, tears streaming from his eyes and all my boxers in his hands.

I was fuming. It was my first day in Chicago, and Em had to ruin it?

Well, not really ruin it. Now that the anger was streaming away and I had my boxers back, I was starting to see the funny side of it all.

Not that I was going to tell him that, though. I was going to let him suffer. In fact, he had already started.

"Jasper, come on, it was just a joke. I did the same thing to Ed when he was in first grade!"

"And I'm far away from forgiving you too," Edward called from the kitchen.

I simply ignored Em and stomped fully dressed, into the kitchen. I caught Edward's eye and grinned slightly. He knew exactly what I was up to. He usually did.

He nodded to the stovetop from his chair at the table, where there was pancake batter already mixed and ready for us.

As I fried myself one, Emmett plopped onto a chair across from Edward and sighed. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to be dramatic so I would forgive him. He gave another long sigh, but I pretended not to hear it.

He changed tactics and tried being sympathetic.

"You know, when I was in kindergarten, there was this boy who would always steal my cookie. So-"

"You beat him black and blue, got time-out from the teacher, and the boy never touched you again. I was there, remember, Emmett?" I told him, shaking my head and trying to get rid of my laughter. Emmett didn't have very good memory.

I brought my pancake to the table and drenched it in maple syrup.

"Have a little pancake with your syrup, Jazz," Edward told me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at my watch.

"Emmett, I forgive you. Now let's hurry up or we're going to be late for work."

I scarfed down my pancake and ran off to get ready.

As I pulled on my jacket, I wondered how Edward would get to work. My Mercedes had been shipped over here first, so that was what we (Emmett and I) were riding in. Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep had yet to come.

I finished tying my shoes and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Edward, how are you going to get to work today?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I'll just take the El train, I guess," he replied. I nodded.

"Come on, Emmett," Emmett jumped out of his chair and followed me to the car.

BPOV

As I got out of bed yawning, I thought about yesterday morning. My new office mate – Mike Newton – was nice, but too much like a golden retriever for me. He had followed me around everywhere, and asked me out at every corner. Our conversations had gone something like this:

Him: "Hey Bella, you know, I have two tickets for a grand premiere of a movie-"

Me: "No thanks, Mike, I'm pretty busy."

You might think that was fine, but seriously, the guy _wouldn't give up._ Even if I told him I had a boyfriend that would get really angry, he laughed and told me to "ditch the zero and get with a hero." I had no idea how I was supposed to survive today.

I walked out of my room still in my pajamas, smelling eggs and bacon.

Unfortunately, Alice barred my way, holding a hair dryer in one hand and a brush in the other. She pointed with the hair dryer to her enormous bathroom.

"If we-"she gestured to Rose-"get all the details, no hair gets hurt. If not-"she pointed the brush threateningly at my frizzy hair.

I gulped and hurried in to her overly pink bathroom.

As soon as I sat down, Rosalie and Alice started rattling off questions.

"Is it a boy?"

"Is he cute?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Describe every inch. I want hair color, eye color, skin color, height, weight-"

"Alice, how the hell am I supposed to know how much he weighs?"

She smiled evilly. "Then he is a boy…."

Rosalie patted my back comfortingly.  
"We'll wait until you want to talk, okay?"

Alice looked at an imaginary watch. "We don't have that long to wait."

I grinned, leaned back, and did what I had been doing for years- poured my heart out to them.

When I was finished, Rose and Alice scoffed at exactly the same time.

"Not worth our attention," Rose muttered, gently smoothing out hair that was sticking up at an odd angle.

As soon as they were finished, I jumped out of the chair and hit my knee on the cabinet.

Limping to the kitchen, I collapsed in a chair and started eating.

"Bella, isn't it Angela's day off today?" Alice walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bacon off my plate.

I nodded. "She offered to take me anyway, but I told her I could take the El train."

"You need us to drop you off at the station?" I nodded again.

"Then you had better get ready. You know how Rose is."

I stuffed the last bit of egg in my mouth, fell out of my chair, narrowly missed a collision with the laminate floor, and managed to get to my bedroom without meeting with anymore accidents. Curse my being a klutz.

"See you guys tonight!" I called to Rosalie and Alice who were leaving in Alice's Porsche.

The minute they left, I promptly sat down. Riding with Alice always mad my head spin. I had given up asking her to slow down a long time ago, so now I just had to grin, bear it, and try not to throw up at every corner.

After my heart had stopped trying to come out of my chest, I got up and paid for my ticket. As I got into the train, I noticed that most of the seats were taken. I managed to slide into one of the last empty ones.

As I sat back and pulled out my pad from my purse, I noticed that another person had got on. He glanced around, looking for an open seat. My heart again tried to burst out of my chest when I realized there was only one-next to me.

EPOV

I had just barely made it onto the train. A minute later and I would have had to wait for the next one.

I looked around for an open seat, finding that the only one was next to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her long hair was a mahogany brown which complemented her pale skin perfectly. Her wide, chocolate colored eyes stared at me curiously.

I managed to drag my eyes away from her beautiful face and say politely, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Her pink lips curved into a smile. "Not at all."

I smiled back as I sat down. I noticed she was writing in a pad. "Are you an author?"

She shook her head. "A journalist," she explained.

"I work in a music store," I told her. Was it just me, or did I sound egotistical?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice her question.

"What kind of music do you like?"

I shrugged. "Mostly anything, but my favorite is Clair De Lune by Debussy." Here was where the conversation would start going downhill. How was it that no girl liked classical music?

Her eyes lit up. "Me too!" She started digging in her purse. "I've got it in here somewhere…" she mumbled.

Finally, she pulled out a CD player and headphones. She grinned. "I have it in here."

It took a minute to get my jaw off the floor. "You are the only person I've ever met who loves Debussy as much as I do."

"I could say the same for you," she said.

I studied her face, wondering if this woman could get any more perfect.

A/N: The long chapter makes up for the belated appearance of this. After I finish this encounter, do you want me to put it in Bella's POV too? I hope more reviews for a longer chapter!


	4. Unhappy

I lied. I did put Edward's job up in the last chapter because you guys don't vote on my polls. Oh well. By the way, do you want me to write this in Bella's point of view, too? Since I didn't get an answer to that last time, this one will be kind of short. Read and review some more!

**DISCLAIMER: ** I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 4- Yeah Right

EPOV

_I studied her face, wondering if this woman could get any more perfect._

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

The woman was staring at me again, grinning slightly.

I smiled back. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts."

We got to talking more about music, and I found she liked most classical and pretty much anything else. From what I heard about her, I could tell that she was really kind and compassionate and didn't see herself the same way I saw her. The way she talked, you would have thought that she was some sort of faceless rock. She seemed to think that everyone in the world was prettier than her; she was morbidly plain. In my eyes, she was nothing of the sort. She was beautiful on the inside and on the outside.

Just then, the robot like voice announced a stop over the intercom.

The girl's eyes widened and she gathered up all her things.

"That's my stop, I better go," she said.

As she rushed out of our seat, she tripped and fell backwards- right into my outstretched arms. Her cheeks colored a beautiful pink.

A mumbled "sorry" and she was out the door, deaf to my cries:

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!"

That was it, then. The one woman who seemed to share my views on practically everything was out the door. Chicago was a big city; I would probably never find her again.

I slumped down in my seat unhappily.

APOV

"No, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't notice the sign. I had no idea the speed limit was 40."

I tried to coo my way out of a ticket, but the officer was having none of that.

"Ma'am, the fact remains that you were over the limit. I'm going to have to give you a ticket," he said, looking at me suspiciously, as if he expected me to confess that I was doing drugs. Did I really look as if I would?

Even so, I didn't need another ticket. I wondered if I could laugh my way out of this. I looked at him mischievously.

"Will I be able to go see James Bond with it?"

This guy was stiff, but I was Mary Alice Brandon. I could stand my ground. Besides, I still had one more trick up my sleeve.

I made my eyes big and childlike, putting out my bottom lip slightly in a cute pout.

"Please, Officer-"I glanced at his nametag-"Brown, I don't need a ticket today. My friend Rosalie and I are going through a hard time, and a ticket would just make it worse. Don't you know a little girl like me that is going through tight times?"

He said nothing. Luckily, his partner had walked up in time to hear all this. Even luckier for me, his partner was a woman- all the easier to fool. She saw me and Rosalie hanging her head out my window, and smiled.

"Of course we won't give you a ticket, sweetheart," she said, with a soft Southern accent, which was hard to find in Chicago.

I gave her my largest smile ever, reserved for exactly this occasion.

"By the way, could I know your name too, since you have been so nice to me?" I asked her hopefully.

She shook her waist-length blonde hair away from her face. "Sure, dear. It's Elizabeth Tulloch, but you can call me Officer Ellie."

I smiled again. I was stopping by the police station soon to drop off some roses for an Officer Elizabeth Tulloch.

**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8

Still APOV

"But Rose," I whined, I wanna have some chocolate now!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "Ali, you know it's too early in the morning. You'll be on a sugar rush by our first meeting.

I made a face. "So what?"

Sara, one of our good friends and another intern, was walking by, heard our conversation, and started singing loudly.

"So what?! I'm still a rock star! I've got my rock moves! And I don't need you…."

Our whole office cracked up. That was what I liked about my job. Everyone was so loose and carefree. That was pretty much the reason I had moved to Star Fashion from the Sun.

I glanced fleetingly at Rose. She was preoccupied with an article belonging to one of the interns.

Carefully and quietly, I sneaked over to the vending machine. Emma, an editor-in-chief, saw me and started snickering.

Unfortunately, all my care was not gone unnoticed.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS MINUTE!"

For the second time, our office burst out laughing.

It was going to be a nice day. No wait, it was going to be an okay day. If I got some chocolate, it would be a nice day.

*********************(*****************(********************************

JPOV

"Welcome to Smart-Mart, how can I help you?"

I tried not to puke as the woman in front of me tried to look sexy, pulling her pants down to where I could practically see her thighs.

"Hi," she purred, "I'm Jessica Stanley. What's your name?"

"Ma'am, I'm not allowed to disclose that kind of information," I told her, bored. In fact, my boss couldn't care less, but I was not giving any details to –how would Edward say it? - _putrid_ girl in front of me.

At least Emmett was having fun.

Wait a minute, where was Emmett?

Suddenly, a big figure covered in toilet paper came rushing through Aisle 5, screaming "SHE'S GOT A HANDBAG! JASPER HELP ME!"

I wasn't going to ask.

A/N Yeah, I had a good day today, so I included all the humorous fluff. Except for Officer Liz/Ellie. She is a pseudo-important person. Sort of. If I haven't confused you yet, your mental capacity must be a lot bigger than mine. I've started writing chap 5, so if I get 22 reviews by tomorrow, I will post early! If you don't review, I might be sending either horny Jess or the weird lady with the handbag who is chasing Emmett after you!


	5. Yes

Ok, I'm sorry for all the confusion, but to xox-Smiley-xox (or whatever your username is) I meant just three more reviews to get to 22 from 19. This chapter is dedicated to Renesmee Cullen x because she was the only person to tell me she wanted it in Bella's POV. I probably would have done it like that anyway, but it helps to get some feedback!! And I am open to any ideas for the plot, if you know what's going to happen, or even if an idea just dropped into your head and you have no idea what's going to happen next. Just review, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: ** I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 5- Yes (!)

BPOV

I smiled at the man standing in front of me. He was extremely handsome, with pale skin, bright emerald green eyes, and messy bronze hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" His voice was smooth and soft, like velvet.

"Not at all," I replied, feeling plain next to his god like handsomeness.

I turned back to my notepad, knowing that he probably wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Are you an author?" His question surprised me.

I shook my head. "A journalist."

"I work in a music store," he told me. He sounded proud of his job.

It took him a minute to catch my next question.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked him.

"Mostly anything, but my favorite is Clair De Lune by Debussy."

I was shocked for about a minute. "Me too!" I exclaimed. Finally, I came to and rummaged in my purse, muttering to myself, "I've got it in here somewhere…"

I pulled out the CD player Rose had given me for my 20th birthday.

"I have it in here," I said, grinning.

His jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that.

"You are the only person I've ever met that loves Debussy as much as I do," he told me.

"I could say the same for you," I replied. I really could. The only other person I knew who had even heard of Debussy was Angela, and she wasn't a huge fan, even though she understood my love for it.

He seemed lost in his thoughts again.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I grinned.

He smiled back. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts."

We got to talking about music, and from there I sort of spilled my heart out to him. I felt a weird connection with this stranger- he didn't even feel like a stranger.

A stop announcement came over the intercom. I hurriedly gathered up my things.

"That's my stop, I better go," I explained to him.

As I moved past him, my inescapable klutziness kicked in. I tripped over my own two feet and fell backwards into a pair of strong hands.

I blushed and muttered, "Sorry," before rushing out and leaving someone who was probably the best match for me in the entire world.

Even as I left work at six, my thoughts were still revolving around that one bronze haired man. Maybe he was a figment of my imagination. People always said that fairy folk had green eyes…

There was a weak hope in me that he would be sitting on the train to go back home, but that hope was pummeled down by the thought that his girlfriend would have picked him up. Of course he had one; no girl would pass him up.

He wasn't on the train. I got off where Alice would pick me up.

Finally, I saw a bright yellow Porsche swing around to the curb and stop in front of me.

I grinned. Alice could always cheer me up, even when she wasn't trying.

I got in the backseat. "Hi, you guys."

Rose yawned and stretched her legs, kicking off her heels. Everyone thought Rosalie was a spoiled brat, but Alice and I knew better. Rose was just stubborn-very, very stubborn.

Alice noticed my mood right away. "Bella, what's up?"

I contemplated telling them about my mystery man. I decided that I wasn't losing anything by telling them, so I spilled my guts.

Rose twisted in her seat and patted my hand.

"Don't worry, Bells, he will find you someday. Besides, there are lots of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but this one was the perfect one."

Ali shrugged. "Whatever. Just take your mind off of it. You never know what'll happen in a big city like Chicago."

We turned our thoughts to dinner. Alice proposed Chinese, Rose wanted Thai, and I wanted to go home and make a giant pot of soup.

Seeing as it had begun to rain, we agreed that my idea was the best.

Since I had had more experience cooking than Ali or Rose, Alice parked in a grocery store parking lot and I ran in and picked up some chicken and veggies. After I checked out, I noticed that a flash of bronze had hurried out the door right before I did. I sprinted out the door, but I couldn't see a thing in the rain. Maybe I had lost him forever.

I tried not to get depressed as we drove home. It didn't work too well, until Rosie (I was the only one allowed to call her that) noticed my even worse mood and proposed a movie night.

I remembered that it was Friday; in all the confusion it had slipped my mind.

I agreed, and Alice made another stop at a Blockbuster. We got out, planning a list of movies out loud.

"Romeo and Juliet," I said immediately. Rose and Alice rolled their eyes. It was one of my all-time favorites.

"Why is it that you enjoy a movie where a fickle man and an almost as fickle woman fall in love and by the end pretty much everyone, including them two, have died?"

I shrugged. I really did love that movie.

Alice said, "Well, if we have to watch another of Shakespeare's plays, I want to watch What Women Want."

It was my turn to roll eyes. "Why is it that you enjoy a movie where a disgusting old man-"

"Mel Gibson is not old," she interrupted.

"Well, he might as well be 75 for the way he looks," muttered Rose.

I continued. "Where a disgusting OLD man finds out he can read women's minds and uses it to his advantage in sick ways?"

Since I was imitating her, she shrugged her shoulders too; the look on her face a mirror of what mine had been before.

We were laughing so hard by the time we got into the store that the salesclerk, a poor acne-plagued boy who looked about our age, was staring at us weirdly.

When he saw me, though, his mouth fell open.

Rose nudged Alice and they both burst out laughing again. I didn't understand. Why was the fact that everybody in the entire world was staring at my ugliness funny?

Ali must have read my thoughts, because she hissed, "He _likes _you, Bells. That's why he's staring."

My mouth dropped open too.  
Alice started another giggling fit and Rosalie soon followed suit.

I pushed past them and picked up Romeo and Juliet from a nearby shelf.

After a minute of agonizing, I picked up The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe over Prince Caspian. Alice saw my choice and nodded approvingly.

As we gathered together at the counter, I saw Alice had picked up only a single movie, and not the one she had wanted to. She saw me staring and explained, "I heard it was really good."

Rose had picked up Little Women and The Devil Wears Prada, both of which were her favorites.

The clerk acted like Ali and Rose weren't there; he paid attention only to me. He tried, I think, to make his voice seductive, but it sounded even more nasally.

"Hi, I'm Eric. What's your name?"

I couldn't answer. A laugh was choking my throat, so I pushed Alice in front and hid behind her. As if she wanted to make holding back a laugh even harder for me, she replied- in a girly voice, fluttering her eyelashes the whole time.

"I'm Flossie, and I like you," she whispered.

He checked our movies quickly and muttered, "ThankyouforcomingtoBlockbusterhaveaniceday."

We could barely talk for laughing so hard. Finally, Rose opened her mouth and managed to stutter out, "Next time one of us has to protect Bella by coming on to an unsuspecting Blockbuster clerk, can it be me?"

We barely managed to get to the car without falling over each other.

***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(**

When I had made the soup and we got into our pajamas, we were about to start watching when Alice jumped about three feet in the air.

"WE FORGOT THE POPCORN!"

She hurried to the kitchen and made popcorn.

While it was popping, she pulled out chocolate bars and threw them to us.

Finally, she brought a huge bowl and put in the movie she had picked out; On the Line.

****************(************************(********************(**********

REVIEW!!!!


	6. Hmmmm

HappyValentine's Day! I am angry at you people! You don't read my author's notes! The movie Alice put in has an extreme significance to the story. Read the disclaimer below!! Anyway, my writing may be even worse than usual because I am on an extreme sugar rush. I had three lollipops, a peanut butter cup, a cupcake, a cookie, a piece of fudge, and a full glass of Juicy Juice- 'cause everyone knows it's way more sugar than fruit. With that said, go get your candy and laugh your way through this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 6-Hmmmm……..

APOV

Bella thought I had picked up my movie on a whim. I guess that was partly true. I had heard an excellent review of it from Lily, my good friend. Bella's situation was the same as the boy's in the movies, and hopefully it would end happily, too. I wasn't really watching, I was thinking-mostly about Bella's mystery man. From her description, his eyes reminded me of someone's.

Suddenly, I realized who, sat stick-straight in my chair, and squealed so loud Bella, caught up in the movie, threw a handful of popcorn at my face to silence me.

No matter. I was going to crack the case of this mystery man wide open!

************************************************************************EMPOV  
I thought she was harmless. I was wrong-very, very wrong. She seemed to have taken a leaf out of that old, decrepit lady from Madagascar's book. As soon as I placed the first piece of toilet paper on her, she screamed and grabbed the whole roll from me. Within a matter of minutes, she had gotten _me_ covered with the paper-me, Emmett Cullen, greatest prankster of all time!

After that, she just started whacking me with her purse. What did she have in there, anyway? Bricks?

Jasper, being the horrible friend he is refused to save me from my horrible plight. He ignored me and tried to hurry out the slut that was trying to woo him.

So, there I was, being chased and smacked frequently with a handbag, my best friend refusing to throw me a line in my time of need, and who walked in?

Our manager. He took one look at me and went straight back to his office-to, as I later learned; take an aspirin with a strong cup of coffee.

He fired Jasper and me soon after, but not for the same reasons. Jasper he had caught slapping the face of a girl who was practically pushing herself across the counter at his mouth.

So we were both out of a job, and probably not with very high chances to get another with our manager's report.

After hearing our sob story, Edward's didn't seem as bad. We picked him up from the music store he was working at. He was even more mopey than usual.

Apparently he had met some hot girl on the subway and let her get away without a name, phone number, nothing. Of course, that wasn't how gentlemanly Edward put it. Whatever. However you put it, it was still pretty lame-or at least I thought so until I saw how sad he seemed about it.

I gave him the standard "there are lots of fish in the sea" talk, but he wasn't listening.

We went to the grocery store. Edward ran in while Jasper and I went off to Blockbuster to pick up some movies.

I noticed a movie that seemed a lot like Edward's present state and picked it up. It was called On the Line. 

The checkout guy acted like he had just seen the Devil, he was trembling so much. His nametag said, "Hi, I'm Eric." Hell, it said more words than he did.

Edward was waiting by the car, shivering in the February weather.

"You could at least give me the keys," he muttered, climbing in the back seat.

I didn't answer him. I was staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. Her head was tipped back, and she was laughing at something her petite friend had said.

Before I could make a move to get out of the car, they had climbed into a bright yellow Porsche and driven away.

I glanced at Jasper. His mouth was open.

"Did you see that beautiful little black haired one?" he whispered.

I gulped. "You mean the blonde one?"

Edward noticed all our whispering from where he was sulking in the backseat and told me to get a move on.

I felt like I was in a trance. Maybe this was what love felt like…..

We finally reached the apartment building. Jasper and I climbed out and went straight inside, leaving Edward to get all the groceries.

Five minutes later, he walked into our apartment, cursing words even I didn't know, his arms literally weighed down with brown plastic bags.

"I'll make dinner," I offered.

He nodded gratefully.

A few minutes later, the smoke alarm was going off and Jasper had joined in the cursing.

Finally, we settled on the couch with grilled cheese sandwiches, ready to watch my movie.

"That was an awesome movie," crowed Jasper.

Edward shrugged. "A little cheesy for me, I think."

I stared at him. "It's practically the same thing that you are going through!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be as stupid as that guy, putting up posters and making a website."

That should have been my warning sign- my warning that I could escape the craziness that would be the next few weeks.

I was still up. I had been tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep because of a nagging feeling that I should help Edward.The movie had given me an idea….

I finally got up and woke up Jasper.

"Whaddya want?" His voice was loud enough to wake up our neighbor.

"Shush! I have an idea, and you're going to help."

That woke him up.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! I swear I'm having no part in this," he hissed.

I poked him hard in the ribs.

"Don't be so stiff, Jazzy. Now come on, we have to get to the computer."

Twenty minutes later, had been created.

JPOV

Aunt Liz was visiting this weekend. She wasn't related to Emmett and me; she was just Edward's long-lost aunt who had traveled outside of the country with her parents, so they weren't found by the adoption people.

She and Edward had the exact same striking emerald green eyes, so it was easy to see the resemblance.

She was the reason we had wanted to move to Chicago. Aunt Elizabeth lived across town, and she was a police officer.

She had assured us that she would be bringing dinner, so no more of Emmett's smoky disasters would happen this time.

We (Em and me) were planning to tell her in secret about the website we had created. She had a very good sense of humor, part of the reason we loved her so much.

I couldn't wait.

A/N: REVIEW!!!!


	7. Awesome

Alright, this one goes out to whizabeth, since she (he?) pretty much read my mind. Only she knows what I'm talking about, but the rest of you might get it at the end of this one.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 7- Awesome

JPOV

We had finally managed to get Aunt Liz alone when Edward went to the bathroom.

After explaining about Edward's whole mystery girl thing, we went on to tell her how we had created our website.

We pulled it up on the laptop, and she laughed when she saw the arrow pointing to the picture of Edward saying; 'NOT INSANE!!'

She promised to help us whenever she could. We had no idea how true that was going to be.

APOV

As we drove to work, I explained my plan to Rose.

"We'll go talk to Officer Liz. Who knows, she might help us! She could even be _related _to Bella's mystery man!"

Rosalie agreed that it was a good idea, but she warned me not to take this too far.

"Don't make her decisions for her, Alice."

I shrugged it off. "Of course I won't! Who do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that…."

By the time we reached the police station, we were sure that the policewoman would help us.

****(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)***(**)

"So you see, Officer, where we are, right?"

Officer Liz nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll say one thing, girls, the internet is _my_ solution for everything. Besides, I don't want to make it too easy for you. Oh, and thanks for the roses."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the office, leaving Rosalie and I to ponder her words.

AUNT LIZ'S POV

Ooohh, how I wish I was as young as those girls! Of course, I'm only ten years older than Edward, but thirty-three feels old when you're there.

I hope those young ladies figure out my hints. I haven't seen the girl my dear nephew fell in love with yet, but from the looks of the other two, she must be a regular Aphrodite.

I smiled at the receptionist, a nice girl named Leah. Poor girl, she had had her heart broken just a few weeks ago. I still don't think she's gotten over it yet. I feel so angry at that man who could hurt such a sweet, unsuspecting girl!

I worry about my surrogate nephews. They're even worse than Edward at getting in trouble, and let me tell you, that boy is a regular danger magnet.

JPOV

"So why are we braving Chicago in February to put up posters again?"

I rolled my eyes at my childish buddy.

"Because, dear brother, Ed-the-gentleman is not going to take any risks to find that girl. So, we have to do it for him. The posters are so people will go on the website and tell us whether they know the girl. Besides, we can get something out of it, too."

Emmett snapped to attention. "We can?"

"Yes. All the girls that aren't _her_ will be available to go out with _us_."

He smiled. "This is going to be one heck of a week."

EDPOV  
Em and Jazz were out of a job, so I could take Jasper's car to work. I almost didn't want to, thinking about that beautiful mystery girl. Maybe she would be riding again today….

I knew I shouldn't dwell on that too much. There was a one in a million chance that I would find her. What was the point in relying on that one sliver of a chance that I would find this girl?

I reached work and tried to smile at my boss, Mr. Blankenship, as he nodded to me.

"Hello, Edward. Here to relieve me?"

The Blankenship Music store was open 24 hours, since there were apparently many music lovers in Chicago that came at night. Leave it to me to find the weirdest people in Chicago to get employed by.

I gave him a fake smile. "Yes, sir."

I readied myself for another boring day at work.  
************************************************************************

A/N: Yes, I know it was short. I want to keep you guys guessing. Besides, I updated quicker than I usually, so you can thank me. Please tell all your friends, because I would love to get to 100 reviews by the end. There will probably be at least 5 more chapters. THANK YOU TO ALL MY AWESOME PEOPLE WHO DON'T JUST STORY ALERT/FAVORITE, THEY REVIEW TOO!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	8. Realization

Yes, yes, I know I took forever. Don't yell at me, I had writer's block, and still kind of do, so this chapter might be bad. Go look at my favorite stories, because I add very few to my list, so the stories that are there are totally awesome.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 8-Realization

APOV

"Remind me again why we are walking through Chicago in 45 degree weather and Gucci heels." Rosalie looked peeved. She wasn't very easy to get along with, and when you finally pierced her hard exterior, it still seemed that the only thing she cared about was clothes.

"Because, Rosie, Miss Bella-I-Cannot-Do-Anything-For-Myself-But-Read-Wuthering-Heights is not going to take any risks to find this man. So, we have to do it for her!"

Rosalie still didn't seem very happy about it.

'So exactly how are we going to do that?"

I gave her a broad grin. "The Alice way, of course."

Rose groaned and plopped down on the frosty sidewalk.

Why was it that no one accepted me?  
************************************************************************

EMPOV

I poked Jazz hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He poked me back.

"No, look, dude, at that blonde chick over there.

He glanced over and saw the two ladies, one sitting and the other pulling on her hand.

"Don't they look familiar?" I asked him.

He nodded. "They are the same ones from Blockbuster. Isn't the tiny one simply stunning?"

I scoffed. "You mean the blonde one, right? I mean, the petite one _is_ a looker, but not like the tall one."

He punched me lightly in the stomach. "You need to go to a psychologist or something. You are wonky in the head."

I started snickering. "Wonky?" Going places with Jasper was always a laugh. His Southern language was almost as funny as Edward's old-fashioned words.

We started walking towards the girls. They spotted us, and started poking each other and giggling.

"Hey there angel," I purred at the blonde one. "When did you fall from heaven?"

She snickered. "You don't need to try so hard. You've already got me."

Apparently, it was the same with Jasper and the smaller one. They looked like they had fallen pretty hard.

It shouldn't be TGIF. It should be TGIS.

BPOV

Ali and Rose had gone out somewhere, but they wouldn't tell me where. They claimed they were getting me a surprise.

The only surprise _I _wanted was the bronze haired man from the subway. There was absolutely no chance that I would find him, though, and I knew it.

I was so sad that I had curled up on the couch and never changed out of my pajamas, eating chocolate and watching old Pokémon reruns. I hadn't liked Pokémon since I was eleven, which shows you exactly how miserable I was.

Finally, Alice and Rosalie burst through the door, exclaiming about how they had found the perfect men.

Alice told me all about hers as she pulled off her coat and scarf. "He's tall and blonde, and he has this Southern accent, and he's so sweet and lovely…"

She rambled on and on until Rose pushed her out of the way.

"Alice, he sounds perfect for you," I told her.

Rosalie said, "He is, but look at this guy."

"I can't, Rose," I teased her. "You're talking about him."

She made a face at me and went on. "He's huge, with big muscles and long legs." She sighed dreamily before continuing. "He has dark, curly hair and bright blue eyes, and he's the sweetest man you'll ever meet."

"Sounds a little tough to me," I muttered.

Rosalie caught it. "No, he's actually like a big teddy bear."

I rolled my eyes. "And you got all of this in about 20 minutes?"

They stuck their tongues out at me. "Anyway, we're having a double date tomorrow night," Alice said, dancing around the room the way she did when she was happy.

So, it seemed that everyone in the world was happy but me.

Figures.

**A/N: Yes, it was short. It seems like filler, but a lot is going to happen between now and Sunday night. By the way, this is happening the week **_**before**_** Valentine's Day, so the Saturday they're talking about is the 7****th****. As for ages, Bella and Alice are twenty-two, Edward is twenty-three, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are twenty-four. Aunt Liz is, obviously, thirty-three, and her birthday is March 12****th****. We have a break this week, so I decided I would put this up now and have it as a surprise when you guys come home from school/work. You can thank me by reviewing!!**

**P.S. This chapter better hold you for a while, because I'm going to Florida for the weekend, and I'm not planning to even start writing Chapter 9 until Monday. See you!**


	9. From Despair to Amusement

I know all you people are angry since I didn't update for so long. I'm trying to write this fast so I can update the same day (Tuesday). Reviews make me type the next chapter faster!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 9-From Despair to Amusement

BPOV  
Alice had finally managed to pull me off the couch. I reluctantly let her dress me in one of her newest outfits for me. I was so sad I didn't notice what it was until she was finished.

"How do you like it?" she asked happily.

"Like it!" I stormed over to the mirror. I was dressed in an extremely frilly dress, which was covered in bows and sequins.

I plopped down on the couch. "You told me we were going for a walk, not competing in the Who-Can-Bust-Their-Budget-With-The-Frilliest-Dress-Known-To-Mankind contest!"

Alice simply laughed. "It looks wonderful, Bella. Besides, I didn't say we were _just_ going for a walk."

I gasped in horror. "You mean I have to walk in _this?_"

"Of course not, silly. I would never let you go out in Chicago in February in just a sleeveless dress and bare feet!"

Before I could say that was not what I had meant, she had put my feet in four-inch white Gucci heels.

"How much did those cost?" I managed to choke out.

"Money is no object, dear Bella. Wait a minute, you forgot your coat."

I paused, and then sighed in relief when I saw she had a simple black trench coat that completely covered all the frills and bows.

"You never told me where we were going, Alice," I told her as she pushed me out the door, and then shut it so she could change.

"I know."

Her laugh suddenly seemed very frightening to me.

RPOV

I tapped my foot against the almost frozen pavement and made an angry noise. Alice was taking way too long with Bella. She had told me she was going to tell Bella that we were going for a walk. As if. Alice would never let anyone walk in whatever she considered "haute couture." We were taking my baby-my beautiful red convertible.

Personally, I felt sorry for Bella. I had seen that dress, and it was even worse than what my poor, slightly demented, aunt Nellie had given me to wear to my best friend's birthday party when I was eight. That was saying something, since I spilt juice and ice cream cake in one of the enormous bows, and you couldn't even tell it was there.

But enough about my family matters. Getting back to Bella. We were taking her to a dance downtown. We needed to take her mind off the mystery man-not that we weren't going to find him. Rosalie Lillian Hale _never_ goes down without a fight. We just wanted to make sure that she pushed him to the back of her mind so that when we started searching for him, she wouldn't think anything was suspicious.

Finally, Bella and Alice came out the front door. Alice was beaming, and Bella was scowling.

As usual.

"How are you today, Miss Negative Nancy?" I teased her as I got into the car.

She grimaced.

"I just hope I can survive tonight."

EPOV

I couldn't help it. I was so sad about the whole mystery girl thing I stayed in my pajamas all morning, eating fudge ripple ice cream and watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Emmett and Jasper burst in at about eleven, bringing the strong smell of perfume and burgers with them.

"You met girls, and you brought me lunch?" I guessed.

"Right-o, Ed-o," replied Em, putting a large McDonald's bag down on the coffee table.

I gestured to the many boxes all around us.

"I suppose the unpacking is going to have to wait until after you tell me all about them."

Jazz fell on an armchair. "Her name is Mary Alice Brandon, but she goes by Alice. She has black hair in a bob cut, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. She was born July 9th, 1986. Her favorite color is pink, and she loves to go shopping."

I interrupted him. "You got all of this in about twenty minutes?"

"More importantly, you know the words bob cut?"

Jazz threw a pillow at Emmett.

"What about you, lover boy? I saw you getting funky with that girl."

Emmett pretended to sigh dreamily, and sprawled over the armchair. "Her name is Rosalie; she's got blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and she is the most beautiful, funny, smart, delightful-"

I interrupted again. "Gosh, Emmett we get it. You're in love. Now shut your face."

Emmett made a face at me and whispered to Jasper, "That means he's really fallen pretty hard for that girl. That's what Dr. Phil would say."

I became the second person to throw a pillow at Emmett that day.

Yeah, I know it's short. I just really wanted to get it to you guys. Sorry again! Come on people, only three more reviews before we get to 100! If you are my 100th reviewer and you noticed that, please note that in your review. You get a virtual cookie! Well, only if you have an account I'm able to PM. If you don't, that's okay. I'll find some way to get it to you. By the way, I'm making a poll relating to this story right now. GO VOTE!!


	10. Plop

I know, I know. No one got a virtual cookie. This was because I realized I had no way of knowing who the 100th reviewer was. A bit late, but if you go to my profile and click on the link, you get one because you read my story!!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 10-Plop

APOV

Bella had grudgingly gotten in the car. Wait, that wasn't totally true. Rosalie had held her down and opened the car door, then blocked all ways to escape. _Then_ Bella grudgingly got in the car.

But what neither Bells nor Rose knew was that we weren't going to just any dance. We were going to the most famous dance in all of Chicago. Everyone who was anyone would be there. And, boy, let me tell you, Mary Alice Brandon was definitely anyone.

The Marsh Costume Ball.

I had told Jazz to come and to bring all his male friends. Hopefully, _someone_ would tell Bella's mystery man to come, and then _bingo!_ Alice's work was done.

Bella wasn't going in the hideously frilly thing she was wearing now, of course. It was just a distraction. If I had put what she was really going to wear even on her bed, she would have screamed and jumped out the window.

I had told her that we were just taking her to a simple social event. When she asked why I wasn't dressed, I had told her that I was going to get dressed there.

And so was she.

I had packed all of our costumes in my Prada tote. When you're a small woman, you need a big purse.

JPOV

I had almost forgotten about the Marsh Costume Ball that Alice had told me to go to. I remembered at 3:30, leaving us roughly five hours to pick out a costume, get ready, and leave. That might sound like a lot of time, but when you've got a wild child who steals candy and eats it _in the store _and Mopey McMope Pants, you need at least ten.

As it was, we rushed through the whole process. We finally decided on our costumes.

Emmett was going to be a teddy bear. Shut up. He had a big, brown, hairy suit, and we were going to pick up some sort of bear mask on the way there.

I was to be a doctor (albeit, a sexy one) with a pure white suit, and a stethoscope.

Edward was going to be a vampire. He had a black suit with a blood red tie and he had a bottle of red food coloring around his neck on a string.

We finally left around seven. Edward was sitting silently in the back, preparing himself, as he told me, for the advances of hundreds of girls. I knew for a fact that the only advance he wanted was from a certain brown haired woman.

Em was sitting in the passenger seat, his window open. He would growl at all the passerby. The women giggled, and the men flipped him off. Okay, only one man actually did it, but you could tell the others wanted to.

APOV

We finally reached the big mansion where the costume ball was going to be. I ushered Rose and Bella into the first available bathroom, handing them their respective costumes.

After Bella saw both her costume and the big Marsh Ball sign, you could have knocked her over with a feather.

She was fuming when I pushed her into the restroom.

Bella was going to be a vampire enchantress, wearing a black cocktail dress with red trim and red heeled sandals. I was going to wet her hair slightly and use a little gel to make it look messy but sexy.

Rose was going to be a hunter, in a thin, short, camouflage dress and black high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she had a fake black rifle.

I was going to be a nurse, with a knee-length spaghetti strap white dress and a white hat with a red cross. My shoes were white wedge sandals.

Hopefully Bella would calm down after seeing our costumes-knowing that she wasn't the skimpiest dressed.

A/N: Again, short, and it seems like filler, but I've got a whole plot thing that swarms together at the end. Review!!


	11. Wild Goose Chase Part 1: Preface

I hope you guys get this one fast! And I put the link for the cookie up.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 11- Determination

BPOV

I could not believe it. Alice_ lied_ to me. Well, I could believe that. But, she lied to me about something this big- the Marsh Costume Ball. I was not coming out of this stall. They could call the firefighters, they could call Rose with her fake rifle, they could even summon the President of USA for all I cared, and they would not get me out.

Alice might as well have read my mind, for she rapped on the door and said, "Hey, Bella, are you almost done in there? I'm going to get you out of there however long you take, you know."

I stared at the skimpy piece of fabric Alice (and dozens of other Alice wannabees) called a dress. I sighed. No matter how much you tried, no one could escape Alice's wrath.

I carefully put it on; waiting for it to rip, but it surprisingly fit me perfectly.

I sighed again, readying myself for the horrific night to come.

I had no idea.

APOV

I was already dressed; hair done and everything, by the time Bella stomped out of her stall.

"You look lovely," I told her, trying to hide a smile.

Rose, who walked in at that moment to check on us, wasn't as lucky. She burst into muffled giggles-she slapped her hand over her mouth almost immediately.

"See? I told you it looks horrible."

Bella was practically in the stall by the time I grabbed one of her straps.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will wear this dress. Rose was just laughing because of the look on your face. Right?" The menacing look on my face shut her up right away.

"Of course," she mumbled, hurrying out the door.

Bella sighed, walking over to the mirror. "Alright, Alice, work your magic and make me look at least decent."

I chuckled. "Just wait, my poor deprived Bella."

RPOV

As I walked out the bathroom door, I spotted my Emmett, my big teddy bear. Literally. I hurried over to him, giggling quietly.

I stroked his hairy suit. He was holding a plastic bear mask in one hand, his face extremely sweaty. He wiped his brow.

"Hey baby, love your costume." He grinned broadly, stroking the side of my face lovingly.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, looking around curiously for-what was his name again? - Jasper.

He gestured to the men's bathroom. "Helping out our other brother, Edward."

"I didn't know you had two broth-" I gasped as an extremely hot (but not as much as my Em) man came out. I noticed something slightly familiar about him, gasped, threw my rifle at Emmett, muttered an apology, and ran helter-skelter into the bathroom, screaming frantically for Alice.

APOV

"Look, Bella, I'm getting you out there no matter what, so don't try anything funny-"

I was interrupted (quite rudely) by Rosalie, who ran, screeching my name, into the bathroom.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT HERE!!"

She pulled me out the door.

"Why the sudden insults?" I asked her calmly. I was used to Rosalie's sudden screams. "How much sugar did you put in your cornflakes this morning?"

She grabbed me by the front of my dress and brought me to her face. "First of all, I had Pop-Tarts for breakfast this morning."

"Well, that explains it," I muttered. "Were they the hot fudge sundae ones?"

"YES!! They're the best!! But anyway, BELLA"S MYSTERY MAN IS OUT THERE!! AND HE'S TOTALLY HOT!!"  
That was it. I started screeching- louder than Rose at age five, when she got only ten presents for Christmas, instead of the usual twelve- and boy, you should have heard that little spoiled girl go at that scream!

EDPOV (from a hint from one of my reviewers, Twilight fan)

As soon as I saw the costume Jazz had planned for me, you could have knocked me over with a feather. I flatly refused to wear it, but it didn't take long to convince me. Let's face it; I was completely and utterly miserable.

As soon as I came out, I saw Em with a tall blonde woman dressed as a hunter. She saw me, gasped in the middle of her sentence, thrust the black plastic thing supposed to be a rifle at my adoptive brother, and fled into the women's bathroom.

And that wouldn't be the weirdest thing I'd seen yet.

A/N: I just had to put this up. This is going to be a three-part thing, mostly thrown in for fun, but I just love writing these things. I know, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I can't help it. I love you guys so much I can't torture you. Smiles!


	12. WGC Part 2: Anger

Oh my gosh!! I got my first flame (if you don't count constructive criticism)!! I'm so happy! It means that all of you guys out there aren't just optimist freaks! No, just kidding. Seriously, though, does anyone really read these author notes? If I don't get at least five people saying they do, I might stop them…That would make me sad. I love writing these. Oh, by the way, the guy/girl who told me my story sucks butt, could you please specify? I would love to know where actually I've gone wrong. Thank you!!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 12-WGC Part 2: Anger (Ooohh!!)

EPOV

Have you ever been left by a girl for your adopted brother? It's a real stroke to your masculinity- especially when your brother is a mopey, self-hating, emo cutter.

I had really thought that Rosalie was the one- she seemed different, and decidedly hotter.

Well, maybe I was wrong. After all, I'm not the smartest one in our family. If she_ was _the right one, she wouldn't be running off with Eddie, now would she?

Still, there was a possibility that she hadn't really left me. Maybe she was PMSing.

I really needed some aspirin.

APOV

After screaming for about five minutes, we (Rose and me) decided we should do something. What was our first plan of action?

Get Bella away. You might say that we should let them meet, but I believe in surprises, even if Bella and the rest of you Negative Nancys don't.

I sent Rose to distract Bella, while I zipped through the crowd, looking for Jasper.

I spotted him comforting Emmett.

Wait a minute- comforting a big, burly weight lifter was not normal.

As I got closer, I shouted their names. Emmett looked up, and for some reason burst in to loud, noisy sobs, and covered his face again.

Jasper shook his head sadly.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. My Southern man sighed.

"Your friend, Rosalie, ran off with our adopted brother."

"WHAT!! NO SHE DIDN'T!!!" I stomped over to a blonde head bobbing up and down. "Come on, Jasper!!"

RPOV

I was talking to a girl dressed as a firefighter when Alice pounded up, trailed by frightened looking Jasper.

"Seen Alice's angry side?" I whispered conspiratorially.

He nodded rigidly.

"That doesn't matter! What did you do to poor Emmett?!?!?" Alice screeched.

I was terribly confused. What was she talking about? I spoke my thoughts.

Out came a torrent of angry words from the queen of angry words.

After I heard the whole story, I explained everything I knew to Alice and Jasper. _Looks_ of understanding covered their faces.

"Come on, I know what we have to do," Alice muttered.

Ten minutes later, all the explaining was done and Em and Jasper were sent off somewhere. We didn't want them to know and spoil the surprise.

Ali and I were running through the gigantic crowd, trying desperately to find Edward.

We passed some people who looked like they had taken weeks to make their costume and others who looked like "llamas" (Alice's own words).

One girl actually spilled her punch down the front of my dress by "accident." Well, no one spills _anything_ down the front of Rosalie Lillian Hale's outfits without permission, but Alice pulled me away before I had the time to duke it out with her.

We dodged waiters carrying silver platters, people making out, strippers dancing, and many men who asked for my phone number, not that I was giving it out or anything.

We just couldn't find him. He seemed to have disappeared. This was horrible. This was terrible. This was atrocious.

Bella had just lost her one chance at perfect love.

A/N: Awwww….VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. WGC: The End

I know my chapters aren't long enough. I swear the belated appearance of this one will be made up for by the length! By the way, five people did say they liked my author's notes and one very nice person said they would never flame me!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not and probably never will be Stephenie Meyer, head of Summit Entertainment, or anyone else who owns rights to the Twilight series. I don't own Madagascar or any other reference I make in this story. The idea for this story came from a movie,_ On the Line, _which was a true story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 13-WGC-The End!

BPOV

Ali and Rose had gone missing. I had searched every nook and cranny near the girls' bathroom, and all the people I asked said that they hadn't seen a nurse and a hunter. Well, almost all. I spotted two men dressed as a bear and a doctor who looked strangely familiar. As I got closer, I realized they looked exactly like Alice and Rosalie's descriptions of their men. What were their names again? Oh, right, Jasper and Emmett. I walked up to them and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Alice and Rosalie's other friend. I work for the Chicago Sun." I had no idea why I added the last part, but I did.

The burlier one-Emmett- stared at me for a minute and then screamed like a girl. What was going on today? First, I'm practically kidnapped by the insane people I call my friends, then said "friends" ditch me at a party I had had no wish to go to, and now the most muscular guy in Chicago was screaming like a three-year-old girl. Was I really that hideous?

APOV

"We can't find Edward!" I screamed into Rose's ear for the 31st time that night.

"Alice, calm down," she soothed. "You're a Mexi-_Can_, not a Mexi-_Can't_."  
"I'm not either," I screeched back. I was really annoyed. It was practically like he was hiding….

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. "Come on, hunter girl! We've got a vampire to find!"

And off we ran for the thirty-first time that night, Rosalie groaning about a shoe bite.

JPOV

When your twenty-something adopted brother is screaming like a little girl, it's surprisingly tough to shut him up. It took about five minutes for Em to calm down, and by then, I didn't want to know what Bella thought of us. I wouldn't be surprised if she was having second thoughts about Edward and our family.

Wait a minute-she didn't know we were related to Edward! Now that I thought about it, Emmett had no idea either. It was obviously the reason he had been squealing his head off. Alice, I knew, would kill me if I told. I shuddered at the very thought.

I gave a stupid excuse for two things. One, Emmett's squealing-I told her he had an irrational fear of clowns, and someone dressed as one had laughed a creepy laugh behind her. I was surprised she swallowed it, but maybe she just felt sorry for me.

Two, our quick departure- I told her that one of my ex-girlfriends had shown up and she was one to hold a pretty big grudge.

Leaving her to ponder these facts, I fled, with one hand on Emmett's shoulder.

EDPOV

I was starting to get really freaked out by the short girl dressed as a nurse that seemed to be following me, so I hid behind a potted plant, earning a lot of weird stares and a few hushed whispers about how "that poor laddie has had too much wine" from a Scottish group. Oh well. As long as that crazy little short girl is gon-

OH NO. She found me!!

She grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her, muttering about the lack of security when you needed it. I tried to ask her why she was pulling me through a gigantic crowd at the Marsh Ball, but she was deaf to my questions.

This was getting to be one strange night……

BPOV

Boy was I going to kill Alice! She had gone off and left me with her creepy boyfriend and his crybaby friend.

After they left, I stomped off in search of the little pixie. I spotted a black haired head bobbing around a few feet below everyone else's near the punch bowl, and set off.

When I caught up to her, I noticed she was holding some boy's arm, but I assumed it was Jasper.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU HAD ME RUNNING AROUND!!!! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY WORSE THAN A THREE-YEAR-OLD!!!"

I don't know what had come over me, but I suddenly boiled over and let loose. That pleasant monologue was only the beginning. Everyone around us had gone silent, but beyond about ten feet, the party was still going on, full force.

The funny part was that she looked scared.

Yes, for the first time in her life, Alice was scared.

I had to say, after over fifteen years of fear from her, I felt pretty good about making Alice afraid of me.

At least until I realized it wasn't me she was scared of.

"Bella," she whispered, "This is your problem from now on."

With that, she padded away, and the people around us shrugged and turned back to whatever they were doing before my lovely screams.

But I didn't care. Because suddenly _I _was scared.

And it wasn't of Alice. It was of the perfect Greek god who had been standing behind her.

A/N: Ooohh, cliffy! Last chapter/epilogue up next!!


	14. Finally

A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank you if you've been here since the beginning, if you've withstood all my crazy plot ideas that amount to nothing in the end, if you've attempted to ignore my messed up and utterly lame chapter titles. This chapter right here will be the very last one, and I would like to apologize for making you all wait so long! Secondly, I also apologize for the fact that Officer Elizabeth Tulloch and mychicagodreamgirl(dot)com will not be making an appearance again. Maybe someday when I have six hours I'll rewrite this story and delete all my really strange plot twists that go absolutely nowhere, but more than likely not. This story will forever stay here as a "beginner's luck" trial run sort of thing. I'm rather tired of writing "funny" disclaimers, so I'm sure you know that I don't own Twilight. Enjoy! I really hope you do :)  
(p.s.; if you like harry potter several stories are coming up {hopefully} about all my favorite characters, so keep your eye out for them :D and i promise to update faster with those! ;3)

* * *

Chapter 14: Finally

BPOV

I gulped, feeling an enormous lump slowly make its way down my throat. "Um, hi. I'm Bella," I manage, trying not to stare openmouthed at the bronze-haired man who looked as surprised as I was embarrassed.

He smiled. "I'm Edward, it's great to meet you, Bella, again," he said softly. It was a surprise that I could hear him, I thought, in the loud room. I could feel my face beginning to flood with a pinkish color.

"Why don't we go, er, find somewhere to be alone?" I bit back a giggle in spite of myself as he realized what he had said. "Oh, no, I don't mean like that! Just to talk, or something like that," he amended hurriedly.

I walked forward to him, and he leaned down to my ear, most probably making the pink in my cheeks flare immediately.

"You look beautiful when you blush."  
The soft whisper only added to the happiness that I floated on for the rest of the night.

* * *

{still Bella's point of view}

"Bella! BELLA!" I grinned to myself. Alice hadn't changed, not in six years. "Quick! They're about to leave!"

I walked as fast as I could with my - erm - appendage, coming to the door where Rosalie and Emmett, their arms linked, were about to get in the car.  
Rosalie ran up to me, throwing her arms around me. "Goodbye, Bella!" I smiled over her blonde hair.

"Rose, you're only moving three blocks down the street."

She pulled back, laughing. "Still, though, three blocks! I won't be able to make you bacon every Saturday morning, I won't be able to brush your hair for you..."

I tried not to cry. My best friend was moving out of our apartment after almost seven years of living together, forgive me for being a little emotional! Not like I didn't have a valid reason, other than that, anyway...

"Rose, I'd hope Edward would do all that now!" I winked at my new husband from where he stood next to Jazz. He winked back.

Alice scoffed. "Please, I know we all enjoy having Let's All Cry parties, but I think you'll survive, Bella. You just got married two months ago, and it's not like you made this big of a deal when me and Jazz moved to his apartment..." She pretended to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"That is such a lie, Alice!" Before I could get any further along in my fierce diatribe, Edward came over to gently pull me away.

We waved together as they all - Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie - left, and me and Edward made our way back inside the apartment building.

"Alice, or Rosalie?" He looked at me while he asked the question. "Or Emmett, or Jasper?"

I shrugged. "We'll just have to use both, or the other will be hurt."

"But Elizabeth or Charles, right?'

"Right," I agree. In all honesty, I was hoping for an Elizabeth, but Edward was probably hoping for a Charles, knowing him and what he was like.

We climbed the stairs, me getting a little out of breath. He laughed at me. "Don't you need to lose a little weight, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Not now, I don't!" I shot back.

We reached the apartment door, and he opened it for me. I walked inside, feeling rather glad of the fact that I didn't have to waddle quite yet.

"Elizabeth Rosalie," he tried. "Elizabeth Alice, or Charles Jasper...Charles Emmett?"  
I thought. "Elizabeth Alice or Charles Jasper," I told him. "We'll make Alice and Jasper use Rosalie and Emmett."

He nodded, and leaned down to kiss me on the nose. "I'm going to really like living with you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

"You and little baby Cullen."

* * *

Well, I'd assume that you'd have guessed she was pregnant around when the started talking about losing weight at the latest. Sorry for the completely cliche ending, but it really is a fairy tale ending!

Thank you so much for reading all fourteen chapters with me, and I hope you'll stick around for any other stories I write :)

xoxo Ella


End file.
